1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing net, and, more particularly, to a retractable fishing net.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fishing nets are commonly used to retrieve fish upon catching them. Such nets, depending on the size of the net and type of netting chosen, can also be used to trap and contain other animals ranging from butterflies through game animals. However, such nets tend to be rather long, making carrying and storage thereof cumbersome. Retractable fishing nets have been developed which permit such nets to be stored and carried more easily. However, none of these retractable nets are designed for self deployment, instead requiring two hands to be used in order to shift the net into its full and open position.
What is needed in the art is a retractable fishing net which has the ability to self deploy upon the release of a retention mechanism.
The present invention provides a retractable fishing net in which its netting and net support band can be easily drawn in toward an end of the fishing net handle for easier storage and carrying, yet be readily and quickly deployed back into a full, open net position.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a retractable fishing net including a handle, a retraction mechanism, a net support band and a netting. The handle has a grip end and a net end. The retraction mechanism is slidably mounted on the handle, the retraction mechanism being movable between the grip end and the net end. The net support band has a first band end and a second band end, the first band end and the second band end each being mounted to the retraction mechanism, the net support band thereby having a hoop shape. The net support band is mounted relative to the handle and the retraction mechanism in a manner so as to provide the net support band with a spring quality, the spring quality of the net support band acting to bias the retraction mechanism toward the net end of the handle. The netting is mounted on the net support band.
An advantage of the present invention is that the fishing net can be quickly deployed from a storage position to its full size position, allowing the net to be kept in its compact state until it is actually needed.
Another advantage is that the net can be deployed to fill size using only one hand by simply pressing a release button on the handle.
Yet another advantage is that such a net can be carried while stream fishing without dragging in the water or on the rocks.
A further advantage is that all of the weight of the catch is not placed upon the end of the fishing net handle upon lifting, the weight instead being at least partially displaced onto the handle length by a retractor mechanism used to draw the fishing net into its storage position.
An even yet further advantage is that the biasing force associated with the net both allows the net to be self deployed and tends to keep the net in its full and open position once that position is reached during deployment.
A yet further advantage is that the net can be shifted to its smaller storage position once a catch is in the net in order to help prevent the escape of the catch therefrom.
A yet another advantage is that an embodiment exists which allows the net banding and, optionally, the netting to be drawn inside the handle to allow more compact storage of the retractable fishing net.